tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Highland Mew Mew
Highland Mew Mew is an AU set on a military base in highland territory. The series involves two girls’ battle against an alien threat known as the [[The Magmalites|'Magmalites']] and their attempt to reach out to a third girl who has fallen in with the enemy. The series has two seasons totaling 21 episodes. Highland Mew Mew Season 1 Cover.png|Season 1 Cover Highland Mew Mew Season 2 Cover.png|Season 2 Cover Highland Mew Mew Logo.png|Highland Mew Mew Logo Characters 'Human' *'Gwen Elliot:' A strong but often stubborn student who excels in her work and answers to no one. Before meeting Miel, she mostly keeps to herself and only engages others when necessary. Overall, she is dedicated to everything she does and refuses to give up. Gwen is the first of the Mews and works with Miel to protect the base against Velaira. Gwen's alias is Mew Velvet and she has the DNA of an Addax. *'Miel Pretto:' A shy yet highly intelligent Honduran transfer student at Saint Florian’s Academy. She is very sweet and friendly, but initially hesitant and heavily reliant on others. Miel is the second of the two Mews that protects the base against Velaira alongside her partner, Gwen. Miel's alias is Mew Honey Cream and she has the DNA of a Honduran White Bat. *'Anya Ning:' A snobbish yet poised girl who is as hardworking and determined as Gwen, yet constantly puts others down to bring herself up, determined to carry herself highly. She bullies Miel until Gwen steps in to help her and overall serves to cause the two grief. Anya is the third and final Mew, though she works under Velaira. Anya's alias is Mew Lĕng Yē Zi and she has the DNA of a Dhole. *'Nancy Elliot:' Gwen’s mother and head scientist of Sector 9, a specialized sub-unit for unusual phenomena. She studies the Purple Stone, an object unearthed when a weapons test outside the base destroyed a chunk of land where it had been buried, and works on the Magmalite Expulsion Workforce (MEW) project, which was implemented due to the numerous Magmalite attacks on the Highland Base military and research facility. Nancy works under Judy Ning. *'Judy Ning:' The mother of Anya, chief financier of Sector 9, and boss of Nancy Elliot. She is a no-nonsense, stubborn woman who expects results and fights to win. Every aspect of her own self is something she expects to see in her daughter as well, and she mothers Anya strictly. Judy has a razor-sharp tongue and a cold heart, often detaching herself from others in order to stay focused on her work. She does not spend time with her daughter except to reprimand her for poor grades or faltering success. 'Magmalite' *'Velaira:' The main antagonist in Highland Mew Mew. She is sent out to find a planet suitable to host her people and crashes onto Earth, which she finds is exactly that. She is coy and sly in nature, and always plans ahead. She is also very selfish and steps on others to get where she needs to. *'Ravela:' Velaira’s colony’s leader whom she keeps in contact with via radio. (SPOILER:) ''She does not appear in person until the second season. *Zarela: A fire-aligned Magmalite who is sent to Earth to aid Velaira *Ivazen: A brute male Magmalite who is sent to Earth to aid Velaira *Evarie: A Crystalline Manipulator Magmalite who comes to Earth to aid Velaira. *Enaiza: A brute female Magmalite who is sent to Earth to aid Velaira '''Locations :All the major locations for the series are within the borders of Highland North Military Base, the story's setting. 'Research Facility' : A base in the middle of a remote highland territory. It is large enough to hold a decently-sized community of the workers and soldiers' families, complete with its own shopping centers, residences, and schools. The base's specialty lies in its various sectors—because of the wide-open geographical region, there are more artillery-based sectors that test weaponry out in the more desolate and open parts of the territory, and sectors dedicated to seismic and geode research. There are a few specialized sectors which are more secretive and meant for studying unusual phenomena, such as Sector 9. Sector 9 is where Velaira is held and studied initially, and is responsible for handling the production of the MEW project, which is fueled by a strange stone that had been unearthed during a weapons test. 'St. Florian's Academy' : St. Florian’s Academy is a boarding school that houses students, typically the children of Highland North Military Base workers who are so busy with their work that they can't always supervise their children. The school also welcomes exchange students who have come to the base to get a decent education, typically those interested in the military, geography, or geology—Miel Pretto is one of these students, from Honduras. It is a pristine, elite school with high educational standards for adolescents. St. Florian's is exclusive to the aforementioned base residents or highly intelligent transfer/exchange students, offering core classes and specialized extracurricular activities. 'Velaira's Ship' : A moderately-sized craft meant to carry light cargo, primarily for exploration purposes. It crashed by the base when Velaira came to Earth, caught by surprise at the planet's gravitational pull which was far stronger than what she was accustomed to. Her ship hit the ground so hard that it became deeply embedded in the Earth and was extremely difficult for the humans to uncover. It no longer functions, aside from some communicative devices that still work which Velaira uses to keep in touch with Ravela, her leader. Velaira at some point finds a way back into her ship that the humans remain unaware of, so she uses it as her primary base of operations after escaping from Highland Military Base. Sector 9 'The MEW Project' : MEW is an acronym for Magmalite Expulsion Workforce, and each member recruited to the project is referred to as “Magmalite Expulsion Worker” followed by their alias, or Mew (Alias) for short. The project was established by Nancy Elliot, a scientist of Sector 9, and its purpose was to weaponize an object only referred to as the "Purple Stone" by creating a team of genetically enhanced fighters. Individuals would be infused with power from the Purple Stone alongside animal DNA, which was meant to heighten the senses and reflexes, in order to make them strong enough to fight off the Magmalite threat constantly attacking the base and especially the facility. The humans were unaware that these Magmalites were seeking Velaira to free her, as she’d sent out a distress signal before crashing on Earth which nobody had caught wind of. While the project was established as a way to fight off the Magmalites, high-ranking officials declared that it would be utilized for general military purposes if proven to be successful. Once the Magmalites were driven away and affected workers deemed stable, the project would be marked a success. 'The Purple Stone' : Dormant Stone (HMM).png|Dormant stone Active Stone (HMM).png|Active stone :The Purple Stone is an alien object harnessing immense power that is used as a power source for the MEW project. The Stone was unearthed by the blunt force of an outdoor weapons test that tore up the ground where it had been buried for an unknown amount of time. When discovered, the Stone radiated with a strange pink light before becoming dormant once more, and its strange nature branded it an object of interest. After the Stone was collected, it was given to Sector 9 to be studied and later utilized. Nancy conducted a series of tests which revealed the Stone's high reactivity to the human body, and she realized that this could be weaponized. Thus, with reported findings and orders from higher-ups, she began to conduct plans for the MEW project. Neither Velaira nor the humans know of the Stone’s origin, but given its physical properties and the nature of the power it harnesses and expells, both believe that the object originated from somewhere in her solar system. Episodes :: Season 1 1. "Highland's Best and Brightest" 2. "The One They Call Velaira" 3. "Catalyst" 4. "Games" 5. "The MEW Project" 6. "First Fight" 7. "The Escape" 8. "The Start of Something Bigger" 9. "Inferiority Complex" 10. "A New Mew" :: Season 2 11. "Foul Play" 12. "Prevention" 13. "A Change of Pace" 14. "Complications" 15. "Anya" 16. "A Mother's Love" 17. "A Forced Hand" 18. "Minus One" 19. "Race for the Stone" 20. "Final Fight" 21. "Her Last Choice" Music Links go to Youtube, Dailymotion, or Soundcloud. Season 1 OP / ED *"Kyoumen no Nami"—YURiKA From the anime Houseki no Kuni *"Edge of This World"—Misia From the anime film King of Thorn Season 2 OP / ED *''[https://soundcloud.com/user-718471515/sakebe "Sakebe"]—Manami Numakura from the anime ''Magical Girl Raising Project *''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euqIOE3WzcU "Junketsu Paradox"]—Nana Mizuki from the anime ''Blood-C Other *"Ibara no Ou"—Toshihiko Sahashi From the anime film King of Thorn *"Town 1 / The Clergy’s Lamentation"—? from the game Fate *"Town 2 / Good Morning to Your Nightcap / Behind the Haystack"—? From the game Fate *"Chasing The Enemy"—Hans Zimmer From the anime Blood+ *"Saya’s Destiny"—Hans Zimmer From the anime ''Blood+ '''Scenes HMM- Waiting.png HMM- Gwen and Miel in the Hall.png SCENE- Meeting for the First Time.png HMM - Gwen and Miel Poses.png Mew Velvet Attack.png SCENE-Anya using her Cold Harp.png SCENE-Anya Engulfed in Flame.png SCENE-Posessed Anya.png Trivia *Gwen is the only Mew who does not play her weapon like an instrument, and the only one who uses a combination of instruments as a weapon (similarly to [[Bu-Ling Huang|'Mew Pudding']] from [[Tokyo Mew Mews|'Tokyo Mew Mew']]) *The mothers of Gwen and Miel were originally going to be fathers, but I opted to have a mostly-female cast. The only male character that appears in the series is [[Highland Mew Mew Secondary Characters#Ivazen|'Ivazen']], in episode 13. *The setting is not explicitly in any specific country—this is to keep things sort of ambiguous and to isolate the setting from any real-world location. I did, however, alternate between the idea of American and European given the highland setting. *''Highland Mew Mew'' started off as a single idea for a [[Annika's One-Off Mews|'one-off Mew']]. I took a medieval literature course at university and had the idea to do a Medieval Mew, however that idea was scrapped after introducing more characters. Anya was meant to be kind of an evil princess-y Mew and Gwen a former “knight” fighting against her for her “evil” actions. However, I wanted Gwen to have someone to fight with and grow to love and care for, so I created Miel to counter her personality! At that point I dropped the Medieval motif for all the girls, though I kept some elements, like Gwen’s love of Medieval culture, her Mewfit, and Miel's Mewfit (it loosely borrows aspects of some cleric designs in various fantasy media, and in fact I intended to draw Miel in a full on robe before opting to make it more efficient and sporty). Furthermore, some of the songs In the playlist were chosen initially for that reason, and while the overall medieval theme was let go, I kept the music. *Not all, but some of the music chosen for the series has some bearing on each main Mew character—some songs have their instruments their weapons and their general hobby instruments, some are almost like instrumental duets, and others have all characters’ instruments within it! *The logo for Highland Mew Mew is a combination of the three main girls' Mew marks and Velaira's flames. *Despite working as a team, Gwen and Miel never have an official Mew team name for themselves other than what they are labelled as under the MEW project. Category:Annika's Pages Category:Highland Mew Mew Category:AUs Category:Stories Category:Story Hubs Category:Series Category:Mew Teams